


cripple stock

by bruhxism



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhxism/pseuds/bruhxism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Amari loses her eye, and the entire world shifts.</p><p>The afterimage of Amélie Lacroix flickers in the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cripple stock

Ana Amari loses her eye, and the entire world shifts. Her perspective suddenly feels several degrees wrong.

She closes her left eye. The muscles in the right socket twitch and the afterimage of Amélie Lacroix flickers in the void. Different from how Ana remembers her.

She remembers Amélie's hands sliding along an oiled stock. Steady breaths in the silence of an early, foggy morning. Amélie's warmth when she first guided her to properly tuck a rifle tight in the pocket of her shoulder. 

The idea had been to teach Amélie to protect herself, to protect the ones she loved. Ana had never intended to be counted amongst that number. The intent feels bitter and twisted now.

But it does not erase her memories of soft sighs puffed out as clouds that dissipated into the cool air. The feel of Amélie's thighs beneath her hands and the sting of Amélie's teeth against her neck. Ghosts of her feelings still hang around her heart, but denial is a poison. Ana knows that now. Hesitation has left her crippled, and the best she can do in the wake of the cavernous aftermath is to swear a vow. She will not hesitate again.

 _"It's not your fault,"_ they would tell her. She doesn't know if she can believe it, regardless her tenets and her guilt will keep her dead.

She remembers the radiant smile Amélie had worn after their first trip to the range, and every single one thereafter. 

The last smile Amélie flashed her through the scope was intimate. It makes sense, they were always closest amidst the scent of burning plasma and gunpowder.

And forever that smile will haunt her, it brings her to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Ana Amari has faced worse odds. As she stands, she sheds memories of her and Amélie Lacroix, bliss and love pooling with the sheets. The new vow hangs heavy on her shoulders.

Ana wonders who she failed to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> A cripple stock is a stock specifically crafted for cross-eye dominant shooters. It allows for the shooter to properly position the gun while aiming with the eye on the opposite side of the body.


End file.
